


This Happy Song Ain't Like No Other

by Mr_Quigley



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Gen, I'll put more tags in when I get further in the story, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Time Travel, confused naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Quigley/pseuds/Mr_Quigley
Summary: Naruto goes back in time, but doesn't understand this second chance he's been given. He wasn't responsible for this whole time traveling thing, and for all he knows, this could be some mass genjutsu.(Having the opportunity to fix your mistakes has never been so stressful.)





	This Happy Song Ain't Like No Other

He was fully expecting to wake up, but not like this.

Inside a very familiar classroom, with all of his friends still in tact.

Maybe in some alternate reality this would be relieving, but he felt more confused than anything. Dreams this lax seldom came to anyone after the war started. Then again, this wasn’t a dream, so that’s where the problem lied. He supposed he should wait a little longer to accurately assess that notion (he could be stuck in some hyper-realistic trance of some sort from being knocked out), but it was usually alot easier to tell when you were awake than not.

Whatever. This was weird.

Naruto sat up straight and rubbed his eyes, trying to stay attentive to Iruka’s lectures for once in his life. He was really curious to see what was going on. 

Now that he thought about it, everyone looked pretty young. Like, really close to graduating the academy and becoming a genin, young. The last time he had set foot in Iruka’s class as a student was about 3, 4 years ago? The numbers made it sound like it hadn’t been that long, but there was a noticeable difference between the way everyone looked then, and what should have been now. Not to mention how busy everyone’s lives got after graduating. It definitely felt like so much more than that.

_Something wasn’t right._

But he couldn’t put his finger on it. You know, besides everything obviously not making sense, of course.

Naruto rested his head on his hand, realizing he had been droning off the whole time Iruka was talking. With all that was going on and how much he had to analyze, it was really hard to focus on just one thing. I mean, listening had never been his strong suit. He wasn’t gonna pretend now.

“...If you focus enough on that, it’ll make your clones look more realistic. Now, remember, certain features that might not be very notable to you, will be obvious to the enemy. I’m giving you the rest of the time to talk amongst yourselves and compare techniques.”

Wait a minute. This was the review of the bunshin no jutsu Iruka gave before the exams. What the hell?

This was just… Someone’s _gotta_ be messing with him.

_ **But who?** _

They were literally in the middle of a war. None of his friends would do this, they just couldn’t waste time like that. 

If it wasn’t a prank, then could it be…? Was this someone’s idea of retaliation?

Oh, it was just so strange. He’s been caught in wild genjutsus before, but this was something he couldn’t comprehend. It was like someone traversed through his memories, pinpointed a time, and decided they wanted him back here. It was ridiculous. And so random... Why would anyone want this? Wasn’t there a more purposeful time they could’ve picked?

The more he thought about it, the freakier the situation felt. Whatever he had walked into, he had to do his best to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give off a chill vibe that turned into something foreboding. Don't be fooled though. This story's going to get dark quick.


End file.
